


Good, that's good

by arrowupmysleeve



Series: Good, that's good [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jango Fett Lives, M/M, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, SO MUCH FLUFF, everything is aok, he died off screen, i live off fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowupmysleeve/pseuds/arrowupmysleeve
Summary: "Hey!  What are you doing?" Obi-Wan grabs desperately for something to hold onto as Jango lifts him up over this shoulder in a fireman's carry. Rex and Anakin is left standing in the hallway, gaping, where Obi-Wan was having a perfectly normal conversation before Jango arrived."Im kidnapping you." Jango answers as he shifts his hold on Obi-Wan to get a better grip on him, one hand over his thighs for balance."May I ask why you saw it fit to kidnap me this beautiful morning?" Obi-Wan is mostly not complaining, the war has been over for almost three months and his workload has not lessened the way he thought it would. It had increased instead, apparently finding out that the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic is a Sith Lord and then leading a strike team against said Sith Lord came with paperwork and responsibilities. Obi-Wan would even admit to being impressed with Jango's restraint, they had not seen eachother in weeks and Obi-Wan might have been ready to facilitate an escape attempt himself. That Jango is now doing the heavy lifting, so to speak, gives Obi-Wan the perfect alibi to the Council.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & Clone Troopers
Series: Good, that's good [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941823
Comments: 92
Kudos: 879





	1. The Kiddnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Im working on my other fic, but its going slow, I just passed 30 000 word on that one in my drafts and still almost no Obi-Wan/ Jango, and I needed some fluff to get me over the hump.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! What are you doing?" Obi-Wan grabs desperately for something to hold onto as Janog lifts him over this shoulder in a fireman's carry. Rex and Anakin are left standing in the hallway, gaping, where Obi-Wan was having a perfectly normal conversation before Jango intervened.
> 
> "I’m kidnapping you," Jango answers as he shifts his hold on Obi-Wan to get a better grip on him, one hand over his thighs for balance.
> 
> "May I ask why you saw it fit to kidnap me this beautiful morning?" Obi-Wan is mostly not complaining, the war has been over for almost three months and his workload has not lessened the way he thought it would. It had increased instead, apparently finding out that the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic is a Sith Lord and then leading a strike team against said Sith Lord came with paperwork and responsibilities. Obi-Wan would even admit to being impressed with Jango's restraint, they had not seen each other in weeks and Obi-Wan might have been ready to facilitate an escape attempt himself. That Jango is now doing the heavy lifting, so to speak, gives Obi-Wan the perfect alibi to the Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 09.08.2020: I fixed some of the spelling mistakes.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Obi-Wan grabs desperately for something to hold onto as Janog lifts him over this shoulder in a fireman's carry. Rex and Anakin are left standing in the hallway, gaping, where Obi-Wan was having a perfectly normal conversation before Jango intervened.

"I’m kidnapping you," Jango answers as he shifts his hold on Obi-Wan to get a better grip on him, one hand over his thighs for balance.

"May I ask why you saw it fit to kidnap me this beautiful morning?" Obi-Wan is mostly not complaining, the war has been over for almost three months, and his workload has not lessened the way he thought it would. It had increased instead, apparently finding out that the Republic's Supreme Chancellor is a Sith Lord and then leading a strike team against said Sith Lord came with paperwork and responsibilities. Obi-Wan would even admit to being impressed with Jango's restraint, they had not seen each other in weeks, and Obi-Wan might have been ready to facilitate an escape attempt himself. That Jango is now doing the heavy lifting, so to speak, gives Obi-Wan the perfect alibi to the Council.

Speaking of.

Obi-Wan waves at Mace Windu as they pass, and he can feel Jango giving Mace a nod, but don't slow down to chat. Mace opens his mouth to ask but shakes his head and decides he rather not know. Mace does send his amusement through the Force at him, then turns to Pond and continues down the hall in the opposite direction.

Jango still hasn’t answered the question, so Obi-Wan lifts a hand and digs a finger into between the seams of the armor. Not many people are aware of this, but Jango is ticklish, and Obi-Wan is not above abusing this knowledge to get what he wants.

Instead of answers, all it earns him is a swat to his ass and a command to stop that.

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan tries again.

"To Slave I." Is all Jango says.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. Yes, that was quite clear when they passed into the shuttle bay. He waves to a passing Padawan and smiles reassuringly at the Zabrak's wide-eyed concern. To be on the safe side, he sends a wave of reassurance through the force as well.

Before Obi-Wan can continue the interrogation they stop and he is sat gently on his feet in a shuttle.

"Boba, take us out of here," Jango yells to the cockpit, and some part of Obi-Wan settles down. He had wondered where the kid had gotten to. 

"Yes, buir."

Crossing his arms, Obi-Wan looks down at a grinning Jango. "You know how I hate to repeat myself." He raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Jango. "Where are we going?"

"And I told you," Jango raises his unimpressed eyebrow, but he is still grinning. "We are going to Slave I."

"And where is your ship?"

"On the Negotiator." Before Obi-Wan can ask any more questions, Jango leans up and kisses him, with tongue. And really, can anyone blame Obi-Wan for being slightly distracted by this turn of events. Obi-Wan slides a hand into Jango's hair and tugs, the moan he receives goes straight to his dick, and Obi-Wan is reminded that it has been almost a month since they last spent any more than five minutes alone together. 

Between the paperwork, Anakin's surprise children, and the Clone Citizen Bill, he has not taken the time to be with Jango. That won't stand.

When they finally part Obi-Wan don't go far. He leans his forehead to Jango's and just holds him.

"Hi," Jango says and smiles at Obi-Wan.

"Hello." Obi-Wan leans down for another kiss and is rewarded with Jango's hand squeezing his ass. When they break apart again, they are both panting, and Obi-Wan has lost all track of time. Jango usually has that effect on him.

"I missed you," Obi-Wan says as he slides his mouth down Jango's jaw and his neck, nipping and sucking as he goes. Jango only hums in pleasure and tightens his hold on Obi-Wan.

They are pulled apart by the feeling of the shuttle landing on, presumably, the Negotiator. The shuttle ramp lowers seconds later, and an unimpressed Cody greets them. They can’t see his face, but it's all in the shoulders.

"Ah, Commander Cody." Obi-Wan runs a hand through his hair and tries to straighten out his tunics discreetly. Probably not successfully if the troopers snickering behind Cody is anything to go by.

"General." There is a slight pause. "Fett." Cody's voice is carefully neutral in a way Obi-Wan knows Cody learned from him. Obi-Wan knows Cody and Jango don't always get along. Still, they are both professionals, and they have buried the metaphorical hatchet, or maybe not so metaphorical if the rumors Boil told him is true.

"Commander Cody." Jango's voice is full of amusement. "You got everything ready." That makes Obi-Wan blink, and he narrows his eyes at Cody. If Cody was in on this, whatever this was, it could not be good.

The slight turn of Cody's helmet somehow implies Cody's absolute disbelief that Jango even needs to ask and that Cody is now questioning Jango's ability to think logically. Obi-Wan would like to point out that he did not teach Cody that, but Obi-Wan is pretty sure he has used that exact expression on Anakin before. In Obi-Wan's defense, it had been an idiotic plan.

"Yes." 

Jango huffs and reaches for Obi-Wan, who takes two quick steps down the ramp to join Cody. That was enough manhandling for one day. Thank you very much. Obi-Wan did have vis dignity after all.

"Everything well with the men, commander?"

Cody's shoulders loosen, and he gestures for Obi-Wan to walk with him. "Everything is fine, General. We are heading out on the first supply run tomorrow."

"Good, that's good." And it is, the galaxy is not quite at peace yet, but they are getting there, and this supply run to the outer rim is one of many new policies enacted by Chancellor Mothma, and they are truly helping again. The troops are getting paid, and several planets have offered to house the clones if they choose to leave the military. There is even talk of getting them their own planet, but that is still in the Senate committees and should not be ready for another two months.

When Obi-Wan is dragged out of his thoughts again, and he finds himself stands in front of Slave I, blinking up at the lowering ramp. He glances at Cody, but he has affected an air of innocence, so he let it slide.

Boba bounds past him, and Jango follow at a more leisurely pace. He stops to nod at Cody, then pulls Obi-Wan with him up the ramp.

When they are all inside, Boba in the cockpit again, Cody shouts up the closing ramp. "Enjoy your honeymoon!"

Obi-Wan twists to look wide-eyed at Cody, but the ramp is closing, and the ship is taking off. He turns to Jango, but Jango is glaring at where they saw Cody last, and he is blushing.

"To have a honeymoon, you first have to be married or have I missed something," Obi-Wan asks, trying to get his heart back under control.

"Yes, you do." Jango meets his eyes and smiles ruefully. "I was going to ask later, but.." Jango trails off and takes a deep breath.

"You remember that night on Ryloth?" He asks.

"Which time?" Obi-Wan counters and wants to smack himself in the face. He knows which time Jango is talking about. There can only be one time.

"That night you agreed to marry me."

Of course, Obi-Wan remembers, there had been a battle early in the war, and Obi-Wan had gotten injured. He had spent days in a bacta tube, and when he was finally released, Jango had been waiting for him in Obi-Wan's rooms. That night Jango had asked him to marry him, and Obi-Wan had wanted so badly to agree, but he could not leave the order or his men to fight this war without him.

"I'm not asking you to leave the Order, cyar'ika." They were laying in bed, Jango propped up on an elbow looking down on Obi-Wan, trailing a finger down his cheek.

"Not directly no, but that would be the consequences of saying yes." Obi-Wan had studied Jango's face as he frowned.

"Explain." Jango's voice was soft but demanding.

"I swore an oath to the Force and the Republic. That I would serve them and forsake all other." Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "A wedding woe would not necessarily conflict with it, but there are certain codes we Jedi follow that forbids attachment."

Jango frowned but leaned down to kiss him softly and thoroughly. "Aren't I already an attachment?" Jango shifted and pressed Obi-Wan down into the sheets. Their cocks rubbed together, and Obi-Wan moaned. "I feel quite attached to you." His voice was low in his chest, and the vibrations felt good.

Pulling back Obi-Wan put a hand on cheek, stroking his thumb under Jango's eye. 

"Yes, but there is a difference in walking close to the line and deliberately crossing it." Obi-Wan's voice was slightly hoarse, so he leaned up and kissed Jango again. He would never grow tired of it, of kissing Jango, of having him on top of him like this. He slid his other arm around Jango's waist and pulled him closer. They were now hip to hip and chest to chest. He could feel every breath of air Jango drew, and if Obi-Wan had his way, he would never move from this spot. Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut. He would be selfish, just this once he would ask for the things he wanted.

"Would you ask again?" Jango froze and met Obi-Wan's eyes, and he licked his suddenly dry lips. "After the war? Would you wait until after the war?"

"You would leave the order for me?" Jango's voice was low and demanding.

"Yes." The answer was quick. Obi-Wan did not need to think long about this. He wanted what Jango was offering. 

"Yes." Jango echoed back and smiled at Obi-Wan’s confusion. "I will never ask you to leave the Jedi Order for me." When Obi-Wan made to protest, Jango leaned down and kissed him hard and long. "But I would wait for you forever if you asked me to."

There had been no more talking that night, and in the morning when they had gotten dresses, Jango had offered his left vambrace to Obi-Wan. There had been a slight hesitation on Obi-Wan's side, but Jango had waited and didn’t press the issue. In the end, Obi-Wan had taken it and offered Jango his left vambrace in return. There had been more kisses, and Obi-Wan had almost been late to the meeting at the bridge. If Cody had noticed that Obi-Wan's left vambrace was a different color than his usual, he had not said anything, but if Obi-Wan had seen credits changing hands the next time they meet up with the 501st, well, he hadn't said anything either.

"I know I promised I would wait, cyar'ika." Jango’s eyes were steady, unwavering. "But you also asked me to wait until after the war, and." He gestured at everything around them. "The war is over, but you dont-"

"Yes." Obi-Wan interrupted.

Jango blinked and then stepped hopefully forward. "Yes?"

Obi-Wan was grinning now. He had so much paperwork and responsibilities and a hundred things he needed to do, but... "Yes, I will marry you."

They had survived the war, they had survived the Sith, and Obi-Wan wanted to be selfish. Just this once.

Then there was no more time for thinking only kissing. Obi-Wan ended up against the bulkhead, Jango's hands lifting his tights and guiding them around Jango's waist.

Obi-Wan got his own hand in Jango's hair pulling lightly and the other gripping his armored shoulder. And that needed to change. "Off," Obi-Wan complained. At Jango's confusion, he clarified. "The armor needs to come off, darling. I want to feel you."

"Right, osik, give me a second." Jango put him down and stumbled back and started dropping armor pieces with on the floor.

"Ew, buir not in the cargo hold, I train there." Came Boba's voice over the speakers, and Jango freezes. Obi-Wan let his head fall back and started laughing at the look on his soon to be riduur face.

"He is your kid too," Jango told him grinning.

"Boba is a delight." Obi-Wan countered. "You should worry more about Anakin, since he is now yours as well."

Jango gives him a look of distress, and Obi-Wan laughs harder, then Jango tilted his head, frowning. "Does that make the twins, and Ashoka, my grandchildren?" His voice was now contemplative. "Because I can live with that."

"Probably." Obi-Wan agrees, then grabbed Jango to be the front of his armor with his left arm and pulled him close. Jango's eyes dilated. "Now take me to bed. I need you to fuck me."


	2. Breakfast and other foods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan tried to sneak out of bed, but Jango, ever the tactical genius, had placed himself on top of Obi-Wan and had his face smushed up against Obi-Wan’s neck. When Obi-Wan tried again, Jango huffed and tightened his grip. "Don’t."
> 
> "Jango." Obi-Wan huffed when Jango turned his head and bit down, softly, in clear dismay at anyone talking. Obi-Wan ran a hand up and down Jango's back, letting it come to rest at his neck. "Dear." He tried again. "Breakfast."
> 
> "Not hungry." 
> 
> "But I am." Obi-Wan squeezed Jango's neck. There was humm from Jango and then he shifted a leg, pressing a knee in between Obi-Wan's legs and letting his thigh rest against Obi-Wan's cock.

Obi-Wan tries to sneak out of bed, but Jango, ever the tactical genius, has placed himself on top of Obi-Wan and had his face smashed up against Obi-Wan’s neck. When Obi-Wan tries again, Jango huffs and tightens his grip. "Don’t."

"Jango." Obi-Wan huffs and Jango turned his head and bites down, softly, in clear dismay at anyone talking. Obi-Wan run a hand up and down Jango's back, letting it come to rest at his neck. "Dear." He tries again. "Breakfast."

"Not hungry." 

"But I am." Obi-Wan squeezes Jango's neck. There is humm from Jango, and then he shifts a leg, pressing a knee in between Obi-Wan's legs and letting his thigh rest against Obi-Wan's cock.

"I'm sure I can find something for you to eat." Jango was incredibly smug, and why did Obi-Wan love this man? He was an asshole at the best of times, and at other times, he was a bastard.

"Boba-" 

"Boba is thirteen. He can make his own food." Jango lifts his head and glares at him. "But he is also a rational being, so he is still asleep." Jango leans up and kisses him. 

Pulling back Obi-Wan wrinkls his nose. "Ew, morning breath".

"You love it," Jango says, kissing his nose, and Obi-Wan chuckles. There is a soft smile playing on Jango’s lips, and Obi-Wan’s breath catches in his chest. He loves this man so much. "Go back to sleep, cyar'ika. There is no other place you need to be."

"But-" Obi-Wan tries again. Jango huffs, get his elbows up under himself, and scootes down the Jedi’s body. Obi-Wan blinks and leans upon his elbows. "Where are you going?"

Jango smirked and put his hand on Obi-Wan’s cock and leaned down to mouth on it.

"Oh." Obi-Wan falls back on the bed and put his hand in Jango’s hair. Maybe he could be convinced to stay in bed for a couple more hours.

\--

When Obi-Wan finally makes his way into the galley, he is the last one up. Jango is leaning over Boba's shoulder, explaining some math problem on the datapad. Obi-Wan kisses his neck as he passes, and ruffles Boba's hair. There had been some animosity in the beginning, but Boba had warmed up to Obi-Wan after he had taught Boba how to sneak in and out of the Temple. 

They had spent days in the lower levels of Coruscant, and Jango had been less than impressed when he finally tracked them down to a club where Boba was wiping the floor with the competition in Sabacc. Obi-Wan had been able to convince him that Sabacc was a valuable skill and that Boba should be allowed to keep the winnings. And if Jango hadn't really been that angry and been happier that his kid was getting along with his- getting along with Obi-Wan, he hadn't told anyone, but Obi-Wan had probably read it in his eyes. A lot had changed since then.

Obi-Wan make himself tea and sat down by the table. He looks up when Jango trails off and goes quiet. The Jedi looks between them. "Yes?"

"That's all you are having for breakfast?" Boba asks. Obi-Wan looked down on his tea and back up at Boba, smiling in amusement.

"Yes." Obi-Wan blinks at Jango when he snorts and walks over to the stove.

"That won't be necessary Jango, I'm fine." Obi-Wan protests

"Oh, you’re fine, alright." Jango looks over his shoulder and smirks at him. He trailing his eyes up and down Obi-Wan. "But if you are in any way less than perfect health when I hand you back to Cody, he will unbury that hatchet and finish what Windu started."

Obi-Wan chokes on his tea in surprise. It's not often Jango jokes about that time Mace almost beheaded him. "Nonsens Jango. Cody would do no such thing."

"You're right, of course." Jango agrees. "Cody would borrow a lightsaber and use that instead, less resistance on the follow-through, and it leaves less of a mess."

Boba has stopped trying to hide his snickering and is now wheezing with laughter at the affronted look on Obi-Wan’s face and his father’s dramatics. 

"Jango! Cody-"

Jango turns, and before Obi-Wan can get a word in edgewise, Jango kisses him again. 

"Buuuiiiirrr! Not in the kitchen, I eat here!" Boba complains as Obi-Wan lifts a hand to Jango's hip, finding skin and letting his hand slide under the loose blue shirt Jango is wearing. The way Jango is leaning down gives Obi-Wan a good view of his chest, and perhaps Boba is right. This can escalate from kissing quickly.

Obi-Wan pulls away, Jango grumbles about ade and their inconvenience but he lets Obi-Wan go. 

"My apologies Boba." Obi-Wan straightens his hair and leans over to ask about Boba witch study module he is working on. In the middle of the discussion of blaster vs. blade in a close quarter with none force wielders, Jango slides a plate of food under Obi-Wan's nose and sits down next to him. Giving him a slightly distracted thanks, Obi-Wan starts eating, and Jango places his arm along the back of Obi-Wan's chair. Boba is good with words, but he can't win a discussion with the famed negotiator, not a fair fight at least. 

Jango starts playing with the hairs at the back of Obi-Wan's neck, and at first, there is no reaction, but when Jango slides his whole hand up Obi-Wan's neck and squeezes softly, the Jedi stutters to a halt and lets his head fall forward with a groan. Boba takes mercilessly advantage and extracts a promise from Obi-Wan to help Boba with his footwork and stances later. Not that Obi-Wan wouldn't have agreed, but now Boba doesn’t have to take extra dishwashing duty in return. Mission accomplished, Boba sends a warning glare to his father and leaves the galley on silent feet. Jango is so proud of Boba he could burst, and he must be projecting because Obi-Wan turns, rests his head on Jango’s shoulder, and makes a noise of agreement. "You did well with him."

Jango buries his nose in Obi-Wan's hair and hums in agreement.

"We did." He corrects and if Obi-Wan wanted to protest Jango doesn’t give him the chance and kisses him instead.

\--

They cant be out of contact forever, and Obi-Wan is a member of the High Council, so he contacts them at the first opportunity when they leave hyperspace. Obi-Wan had asked to have the room for himself, but halfway through the discussion, Jango walks in, and he was now leaning against the door watching the holo of the masters argue among themself.

"You are breaking the Jedi Code." One of the older masters states and Obi-Wan refocus of the holo com. "We would have no choice but to remove you from the Order."

"Yes, and I will face the Council and the consequences of my actions when I return to Coruscant." Obi-Wan retorts.

"You have responsibilities within the Order." Mace reminds him, but Obi-Wan can read his friend well, and right now, Mace is enjoying the scandalous expressions on the other Counselors’ faces.

"Yes." Obi-Wan agrees. "But I am only one man. The Order will continue without me. I have faith in the Council."

"Unheard of, is this?" Yoda asks, but his ears are held up in amusement. "To leave the order for love."

The other counselors chitter among themself, all of them probably thinking of Anakin. But Anakin was still a member of the Order, he was no longer on active duty true, and would probably never be on active duty again, but he was still a member of the Jedi.

"You are sure this is the right choice?" Depa Billaba asks and there is nothing but understanding in her eyes.

Obi-Wan meets Jango's eyes and smiles. "Jango asked me to marry him years ago." The Masters’ shifts in their seats, but Obi-Wan takes no notice. He only has eyes for Jango. "I asked him to wait until the war is over, and then ask again." 

"You didn’t want to leave your men in the middle of the war." Plo states, and Obi-Wan looks back at the holo.

"Yes." Obi-Wan nods. "My duty to the Republic came first, and I would not leave them, but now." He looks back at Jango. "They are citizens of the Republic, and they have choices." Obi-Wan swallows as Jango steps closer. "I want to make my own choices, as well."

\-- 

The last Mace sees of their wayward Council Member is Fett dragging Obi-Wan down for a kiss that is very much a statement of intent and possession. The holo flickers and winks out, and Mace sights.

Obi-Wan is not coming back to the Order without Fett, and Fett is not gonna let the Jedi Council do the same thing to Obi-Wan as they did to Skywalker. 

With Skywalker, they had looked the other way, let him pull back from the spotlight, and fade into the shadows. Now they were forced to decide what to do, no more sweeping it under the rug and ignoring the problem.

Surprisingly it was Yoda who spoke up first. " The galaxy has changed, and so must the Jedi Order."

"We can't ignore Master Kenobi's indiscretion." Someone argues.

"We are not." Plo Koon said. "But off his own admission, this relationship has been going on for years." Plo looked around the room. "And master Kenobi has never faltered in his duty as a Jedi."

"I don't believe that just because they are now married that their feelings or attachment has changed from how they felt before." Depa continues where Master Koon left off. "The only thing that stopped Master Obi-Wan before was the oath they took to the Republic. An oath we the Jedi has put in place."

"You are suggesting we reform the Jedi Code?" Shaak Ti asked.

Depa nodded. "The Jedi are dying. We were only 10 000 before the war and now.."

A heavy silence fell over the room.

"The Rusaan Reformation was necessary," Yoda stated. "But now a different Code must be made if we want to save ourselves and the Order."

\-- 

It took hours and hours of discussion and arguments, but in the end, Mace had an outline for a new Jedi Code they could present to the Chancellor for input and then implement. Mace was tired and cranky, so when the other council members left, and it was only him and Yoda in the room, he shot the older Master a glare. "Why is it always your lineage that makes all the trouble?"

Dooku, Jinn, Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano. All trouble magnets and pain in his backside. He was the Head of the Order. It was not his job to clean up their mess, and Obi-Wan was supposed to be the responsible one of that lineage. And now his mess was the reason for the biggest change in the Jedi Order structure in a thousand years. Mace could almost hear Jinn laughing at him, that asshole.

Maybe he should retire. Dagobah sounded nice this time of year. Ponds would probably come with him, and that thought was more tempting than he wanted to admit. He glanced at the datapad with the new Jedi Code, or maybe just tempting enough to stay.

The only answer he got from Yoda was cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot, but someone in the comments (Fives i blame you entirely for this) asked for a second chapter with a comm call to the council, a cackling frog grandpa and an exasperated head of the order. I tried to deliver some of it, but Obi-Wan and Jango would not stop being ridiculously cute together, and it got squeezed in at the end.


	3. Too fast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace opens the door to hi quarter and is met by the sight of Ponds, down to his blacks, sitting on the couch talking to Caleb. They both look up at him and grins. 
> 
> "Master Mace! Is the meeting done then?" Caleb asks but doesn't stop to wait for an answer just runs past and out to find Depa. Mace barely gets out of the way and he yells after Caleb to not run in the hall. Huffing he turns back and walks straight into Ponds. 
> 
> He freezes like a deer in the headlight face inches from Ponds. Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 09.08.2020: I fixed some of the spelling mistakes and grammar flaws.

Mace opens the door to his quarters and is met by the sight of Ponds, down to his blacks, sitting on the couch talking to Caleb. They both look up at him and grins. 

"Master Mace! Is the meeting done then?" Caleb asks but doesn't stop to wait for an answer just runs past him and out to find Depa. Mace barely gets out of the way, and he yells after Caleb not to run into the hall. Huffing, he turns back and walks straight into Ponds. 

He freezes like a deer in the headlight face inches from Ponds. Mace lens back on his heels, feeling his face heat. "Did Depa put you on babysitting duty?"

Ponds are still standing too close, but he doesn’t step back, just looks at Mace. "I don't mind." He shrugs, sends a smile at Mace, who is suddenly finding it hard to breathe, and steps back. "I like younglings, always wondered why you didn't take a Padawan."

Mace sighs and takes a seat on the couch. "We were in the middle of a warzone, didn't seem like the best time"

"The war is over." The replay is muffled, and then Ponds is back with a cup of tea. Mace could kiss him but restrains himself to quite thanks and reaches for the cup. Their hands brush, and Mace's heart does not skip a beat. He is not twelve thank you, but he feels his ears heat up.

"Now you sound like Plo. He has been hinting that several younglings would be a good fit." He takes a sip of the tea to give. It's perfect, just the way he likes it. "You don't have to make me tea, Ponds. I still know how to operate the stove."

"If you say so, General." He sounds entirely unimpressed, and that's just not fair. Mace is not Obi-Wan, who burns water on a good day. Mace can cook just fine.

"I'm not your General anymore, Ponds." 

"You'll always be my General, Windu." Ponds smiles at him, but his eyes are serious. They look at each other, Mace frowning slightly. Ponds break the silence. "Why did the meeting run long, you were supposed to be back hours ago."

Mace tips his head back and groans. There is a slight rustling sound, and then Ponds takes the cup from him. "What did Skywalker do now?"

"Not Skywalker." Mace rubs his eyes. "Obi-Wan."

There is a slight pause from Ponds and then a slight sheepishness fills the force. "Fett finally lost his patience?"

Mace dont have the energy to lifts his head, but he turns his head to study his Commander. "You knew they were engaged?"

Ponds nods, and he must read the question on Mace's face because he stands up, makes a gesture for patients and walks to the kitchen, and comes back with his left vambrace. Ponds hesitates then sits down sideways on the couch, one leg drawn up, to face Mace properly. Mace blinks, straightening and mirrors his posture. 

"It's a Mandalorian courting ritual to.." Ponds trails off glances at Mace and clears his throat. "We exchange armor when we start courting."

Mace puts a hand to his chin, searches his memories, and yes, he distinctly remembers Obi-Wan having one white and one silver vambrace. There had been no time to ask about it, and even then, Mace dismissed it as a replacement for the old one. It now hits him that Jango probably had the matching sett. "Huh, that slick bastard, the whole GAR knew?"

"Yes." Ponds looks endlessly amused, then he bites his lip. "What will happen to General Kenobi?"

"The old Jedi Code is clear, he would have been removed from the Order."

"Old?" Ponds looks confused and slightly hopeful. Mace leans towards the table, grabs the datapad, and hands it over. Ponds take a minute to read the text there, but he looks at Mace with a grin when he is done. "A new Jedi Code? Is this for real?"

"Yes." Mace can't help grinning back, the joy and anticipation flowing through the force infectious. "The war changed us too much. We can't go back to the way it was before." He licks his lips and watches Ponds watch his lips. "Most of us don't want to."

"And what do you want, General?" Ponds meets his eyes and he is smiling.

"I'm not your General." Mace grumbles, and when Ponds wants to argue, Mace leans forward until they are nose to nose and Ponds breathing hitches. He prays he read this right. "I can't be your General if we do this, Ponds."

They look at each other, and then Ponds nods. "Alright, Mace." He smiles and then leans forward to let their lips brush. It’s soft and lingering. Mace lifts a hand and lays it on Ponds’ cheek, tipping his head to get better access. They pull back a little. Their foreheads rest against each other, and their breaths mingle.

The door slams open and Depa walks in followed closely be Caleb. "Mace have you seen-"

"Depa." Mace doesn’t turn to look at her, just tightens his hold on Ponds. "Get out."

"Master Mace, are you kissing Commander Ponds!?" Caleb's voice is loud in the way all children’s voices are, and Mace knows that half the temple will know about this by morning. Plo will be unbearable. 

"Really Master? The new Code is not even implemented yet." Depa sounds far too amused for her own good.

That makes Mace turn to look at her. "If you don't leave right now, I will tell Caleb about our mission to Alderaan when you were seventeen."

She gasps and places her hands over Caleb's ears. "You wouldn’t."

He raises an eyebrow at his former Padawan. She knows exactly what he will and will not do. Depa turns on her heel and walks out, but she gets the last word in as she closes the door. "You better not pull a Skywalker. When you get married, I want to be there."

"DEPA!" He yells after her, but before he can get up and run her down, Ponds dips forward to hides his face in Mace's neck, laughing all the way.

"And you want me to take a new Padawan? I barely managed to raise Depa alone." Mace huffs and, because he is allowed now, he runs a hand over Ponds’ head. He feels Pond's breath catch, and when he looks up their so close Mace can count Pond's eyelashes. 

"You won't be alone this time." 

Mace freezes and stares at Ponds wide eyes. There's not much Mace knows about Mandalorian tradition, but he remembers Obi-Wan talking about the wedding vows.  _ Together we will raise warriors _ . 

Mace feels his face heat and his handshake as he pulls Ponds close to kiss him again. That was not what he expected, but he won't say no, and he can’t stop smiling into the kiss.

He can feel Ponds grinning back, and they have to pull away to laugh at the situation. Ponds, still holding his left vambrace, lays a hand on Mace's forearm, eyebrow raised in question.

Mace nodes and he can’t stop grinning.

\--

The next day the temple is abuzz with the news about a new Jedi Code and no one has time to ask Mace about his new vambrace.

No one but Plo and Depa.

" That's a nice color Mace, very fetching," Plo commented. 

Mace glares and decides to change the subject. "I'm thinking of taking a new Padawan." Mace grins at Plo's surprise. "You had suggestions."

"Yes, there is an incredibly skilled Zabrak that needs some guidance." Plo sounds pleased.

Mace crosses his arms and hums. "I'll go have a look, see if we are compatible." 

"You gonna bring Ponds with you?"

"Perhaps." Mace shifts his feet. He can see his target walking down the halls, and now is the best time to corner them. "Excuse me, Plo. I need to speak to Quinlan."

"Of course."

\--

"Veda, this is Ponds." Mace looks at the Zabraks standing in the doorways and then at Ponds. "Ponds, this is Veda, my Padawan."

"Oh." Ponds looks at the girl, who can't be any older than ten and back at Mace.

Mace hesitates then asks. "Too fast?"

But Ponds shakes his head and bends down to be eye to eye with the girl. 

"Hello." Ponds holds out his hand and they shake.

"Hello." The girl repeats back to him.

"It nice to meet you." Ponds glances at Mace, then leans forward to whisper to Veda. "Mace, as stern as he looks, he can be quite soft when you get to know him." 

Mace rolls his eyes, but Veda giggles and shakes her head. "He took me to see the fishes."

"Did he now?" Ponds raises his head to look at Mace and pouts exaggeratedly. "He never took me to see the fishes. You'll have to tell me all about it."

Veda starts talking, and she doesn’t stop until she falls asleep on the couch. Mace lifts her and put her to bed in the Padawan room while Ponds clean up after dinner.

They meet back at the living room and Ponds leans up to kiss Mace. "You okay?"

Mace leans down for another kiss and looks at Ponds. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that I just dropped a kid on you?"

Ponds are already grinning. "I'm fine. We are going to introduce her to the rest of the Lightning Squadron tomorrow. They are going to so happy to get a Padawan of their own" 

"Great, I'm just got her and I’m already gonna lose her."


	4. This is not my fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan would like to say, for the record, that this was not his fault. And anyone saying it was could shut their lying mouth!! If this was anyone's fault it was Windus. He was the one who had cornered Quinlan in the halls of the temple and given him this mission. Sure, he should probably have done some more research before entering that bar, but how was he supposed to know that the Coruscant Guard was going to raid it five minutes after he walked in. He looks around the cell and huffs.

Quinlan would like to say, for the record, that this was not his fault. And anyone saying it was could shut their lying mouth! If this was anyone's fault, it was Windu’s. He was the one who had cornered Quinlan in the halls of the Temple and given him this mission. Sure, he should probably have done some more research before entering that bar, but how was he supposed to know that the Coruscant Guard was going to raid it five minutes after he walked in. He looks around the cell and huffs.

\--

It had been a routine raid. A new smuggling ring had taken root in Coruscant, and Fox wanted them out, but now they had an issue. One of the bar patrons hadn't shown up in the records when they ran his id and fingerprints. That should not be possible, and now Fox, as the highest-ranking trooper, was left to deal with it.

Fox opened the door to the interrogation room, and stopes. The man sitting in the chair is gorgeous. Fox carefully take that thought and buries it behind his mental shields. He knew he should have kept the helmet on.

"Good afternoon." Fox takes a seat. "I'm Commander Fox, and according to our records, you don't exist." He makes a show of looking at his datapad. "But when asked for your name, you told my officers it was Sexy." 

The man starts snickering, and Fox levels his most unimpressed look at the kiffar. He knew it was a joke, but it did not help that the name fit the man.

"No, wait, sorry." The man gets his laughter under control when Fox makes a move to stand. "I didn't think he would write that down."

"We're clones." Their eyes meet. "We are used to unusual names."

The man blinks. "Is there is a trooper named Sexy?"

"No." Fox's thoughts drift to the trooper called Baby. He had changed his name later, but not before it had gotten Fox in some slightly awkward situations. "You have a name I can use?"

The kriffar grins at Fox and leans forward, letting his eyes flicker over Fox. "I wouldn’t mind if you keep calling me Sexy." The grin should not be as charming as it is.

Fox doesn’t react. He has too much discipline for that. "The only reason you are still in our custody is that we can't confirm your identity. You give us something to work with, and we'll have you out of here before sundown."

The man groans, and lets his head fall back to look at the ceiling. It makes Fox wants to bury his hands in the kriffar’s hair and bite at his neck, and that is not a thought he should have. It’s highly inappropriate. 

Fox feels a little hot under the collar. 

"My name is Quinlan Vos, and I'm a Jedi." The man, the Jedi, tilts his head down. He meets Fox's eyes, and grimaces. "I got caught up in your operation on a mistake." He grins again. "Sorry."

Fox takes a moment to digest this new information. He remembers hearing about a Jedi named Vos, General Secura's Master, if he remembers correctly. Bly had been jumping at shadows for days after he and General Secura first got together, certain that Vos would jump out of the shadows to kill him. Fox sucks in a breath as he remembers why Bly had been so terrified. Vos had Fallen and joined Count Dooku. The Sith.

This man does not look Fallen, nor does he feel like a Sith, but Fox is not the best judge of character, considering he had served a Sith for years without knowing. Fox takes a second to breathe and then put that thought aside. The Jedi hadn't known either, and they had not held it against Fox that he didn't recognize the enemy. Everything is fine. The war is over.

The man in front of him is still looking at him and he is frowning. "You okay?"

"You have a way to prove your claim? Anyone we can comm?" Fox ignores the question with practiced ease.

"Yeah, you can comm Windu." The man claiming to be a Jedi says, and Fox wants to grit his teeth. You don't just call up the Head of the Jedi Order.

"Alright." Fox stands up and walks out. "I'll go comm him."

"You need his comm code?" The man is grinning again, and Fox ignores him. He dont needs General Windu's comm code. He has something better. He as Ponds comm code.

\--

"General Windu." Fox carefully doesn’t salute him. None of the Jedi liked that during the war, and now they are technically no longer in the army, but they will always be Generals to Fox and his brothers.

"Commander Fox." Windu's left eye twitches. "What can I do for you?"

There is a shrike and a sound of something falling over at Windus end of the comm but Fox ignores it. 

"I have a man in interrogation claiming to be a Jedi. He was arrested in one of our raids, and we can't confirm his identity." Fox hesitates and continues. "When he first asked for his name, he called himself Sexy." It might be relevant. You never know.

General Windu rubs at his eyes, and Fox is momentarily stunned. The General is wearing Ponds vambrace. He has heard rumors about a new Jedi Code, but to see the Head of the Jedi Order breaking with the old traditions is something else. When General Windu starts talking again, Fox forces himself to pay attention.

"Charming asshole with a leather jacket and a yellow stripe across his nose?" Windu lets his hand fall back down to meet Fox's eyes. "And a casual disrespect for authority that can’t be taught?" 

Fox nods. It describes the man in interrogation quite well. "Yes, sir. That fits."

Windu narrows his eyes at the sir, but his gaze snaps up to something behind the holo. "Veda is a child, not a battering ram, Razor. PUT HER DOWN!" 

There is a small commotion and then a low yes, sir, sorry, sir from the perpetrators. Windu takes an extra second to stare them down before returning to the holo. "My apologies Fox, I'm introducing my new Padawan to Lightning Squadron."

"Congratulation to you and Ponds, General." When Windu just looks at him, Fox lets his gaze drop to Windus’s new vambrace. 

"Thank you." Had it been anyone else, Fox would have sworn the man was blushing, but this is General Windu. "Jedi Master Quinlan Vos might not look like it, but he is one of the best investigators the Order has ever seen. I gave him a new assignment three days ago, and that he is already in jail should not surprise me."

"I have heard of him, General." Fox keeps his face blank. "Last I heard of Vos, he was an apprentice of Count Dooku."

Windu studies him, he knows what happened to Fox. How the Sith used him and how, when General Kenobi came to arrest Palpatine, Fox had been forced to turn his blasters on the Jedi.  _ Good soldiers follow orders. _

"The Jedi High Council tasked Master Vos with the mission of infiltrating the Separatists by any means necessary." Windu pauses, and Fox takes a careful breath, but Windu is not done. "When it was decided that the best course of action was to assassinate the Count, the task fell to Master Voss." 

Fox blinks and blinks again. "And-" Fox clears his throat. "And how did that go?" 

"With the help of Ventress, they were successful." 

"Ventress!?" 

General Windu looks thoughtful. "Master Vos is a shadow. They walk a darker path than most other Jedi." He meets Fox’s eyes again. "I trust Vos. He succeeded where most other Jedi failed."

There is another commotion, and Windu's face goes carefully blank. "We will continue this discussion in person. I'll be there in 15 minutes." There is a shout and then yelling. "Make that 20." And then the comm shouts off, but not before Fox can hear Windu yelling. "RAZOR!"

\--

Fox stops outside the interrogation room and comms Blow Torch. "Shut the camera off in interrogation room three."

"You sure about that, Fox?" Asks Blow Torch over the comm. "The suspect doesn’t look too friendly."

"He's a Jedi." Fox retorts.

"Huh, you don't say." But he sounds curious. "Alright, it’s off."

Fox takes a breath and walks in. Vos is still there, and he is sprawling back in the chair in a way that is frankly indecent. Fox wants to crawl into his lap and kiss him, and it's only partly for the way he looks. This man killed a Sith, and Fox wants to climb him like a tree.

Instead of doing any of that, Fox takes a seat and informs him that Windu will be here in half an hour.

The Jedi groans theatrical and slumps forward over the table. His hands are still cuffed and held in front of him. Laid out like this Vos can almost reach the other side of the table, and Fox doesn't think about how big Vos is and if Vos would be willing to show Fox if his strength matches the size of his biceps. No, sir. Fox crosses his arms.

The kiffar looks up at Fox and lifts his hands. "You willing to unlock these?"

"I was told you were a Jedi Master." Fox looks down at Vos's hands and lifts an eyebrow at him. "You can't get out of them by yourself?"

"Where is the fun in that?" Vos licks his lips, and his grin widens when Fox can't quite look away from the gesture. Vos lifts himself up on his elbows and holds Fox's eyes. 

"Just because I can get out of the cuffs, doesn't mean I can't follow orders and stay put when I'm asked to." Vos's voice is low, and Fox feels heat pools low in his belly.

"And you want to stay here?" Fox looks around the sparse room and then back at the Jedi. He needs some room to breathe.

Vos shrugs and smirks. "The company is not half bad." Vos's eyes bore into him. 

Fox swallows, reaches for the cuffs, and removes them. "Better?"

"Thank you," Vos says, but he doesn’t look away. Nor does he move. He is still leaning over the table, hands inches from Fox's. "When do you get off duty?"

Fox can’t stop his lips from twitching. "You always ask your arresting officer out?"

"Only when they are as pretty as you." Vos counters and it makes Fox narrow his eyes.

Fox places his elbows on the table, still holding the handcuffs, and leans in. They are now face to face, hands almost touching. "Considering I share a face with millions of other men, I'm gonna need a better reason than that, Vos." 

Vos blinks and laughs in delight. "Oh, trust me, Commander. I can give you a reason." Vos's breath fans over Fox's face. "The cameras still on?"

Fox’s heart is hammering his chest when he shakes his head, Vos's grin deepens, and he slides his hands over Fox's. "When did you say Windu would be here?"

Fox blinks and turns his head to look at the clock over the door. When he turns back his nose brushes the kriffars. "20 minutes."

"Plenty of time then."

Fox narrows his eyes and, with quick movements, cuffs Vos's hands again. The kiffar looks down on them and up again with confusion. He makes a move to lift his hands, but Fox puts his hand on the chain holding his hands together to push them down. "Stay."

The Jedi’s mouth falls open, and then he laughs and sprawls back in his chair. Smiling, Vos looks up at Fox from under his lashes. "I see how it is."

Fox crosses his arms and leans back, shifting his feet. A few seconds later, Fox feels something against his boots, and he levels an unimpressed look at Vos. The Jedi grins and shrugs but doesn't say anything else, and Fox doesn’t move, but he relaxes and settles in for the wait. 

If Ponds gives him a weird look when he arrives with Windu, Fox doesn't give a shit. So what if Vos is still handcuffed and he is playing footsie with Fox. It's none of Pond's business. When Ponds only frowns harder, Fox looks pointedly at Windu’snew vambrace and the tiny Zabrak holding his hand. Ponds shrugs and looks down at her.

"Commander Fox, if you would please remove the handcuffs," Windu asks, and Fox complies. Vos smirks and lifts his hands, offering them up, wrists first.

\--

When Windu, Ponds, and Veda leaves Fox's office, it's long past sundown, and Quinlan is tired but not as worn as Commander Fox looks. Considering that Fox has just been read in on the mission and placed as Quinlan's partner/handler on this mission, he deserves a break.

"So I guess now is a bad time to ask you to have a drink with me?" Quinlan asks.

Fox frown and then gives him a once over. "You got an apartment?"

"Yeah, in the temple, why?"

Fox stands up, places a hand on Quinlan's neck, and pulls him down for a kiss. Quinlan takes a couple of heartbeats to get with the program, but the kiss turns from good to breathtaking when he does.

Fox pulls back and hums in contemplation. "Not bad, you'll do." He says, and Quinlan is still stuck on the kissing part and the fact that they are not kissing anymore. "Upgrade that offer from drinks to takeout at your place, and you got yourself a deal."

Quinlan finally catches up and gets with the program. "I can cook." He offers because Quinlan would very much like for Fox to want to hang around after this mission is done, and Quinlan is a decent cook. 

"Takes to long." Fox doesn't even look up from where he is shuffling datapads and flimsi and adds. "You can make me breakfast in the morning if you want."

Quinlan smirks, trying to hide the flush of pleasure he feels at the thought of waking up with this man in the morning. "Eager?"

Fox looks up, meets Quinlan’s eyes, and then lets his eyes fall to the handcuffs on his desk. Quinlan’s breathe stutters, and he swallows audibly. 

"I -" Quinlan has to clear his throat at the intensity in Fox's gaze when he looks back up at him. "I have my own at home."

Fox take two steps, and then that are kissing again.

"Let’s go."


	5. This might be my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t know if this is a good idea, Aayla." Bly is whining and he knows it, but meeting Aayla's Master did not sound like fun. Jedi Master Vos had a reputation for walking on the dark side and even if Bly had been told that Vos had never fallen, there were still things Bly did not want to do. Meeting the slightly homicidal buir of the women he loved was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not how I expected this to go.... but enjoyed it all the same. I have to stop writing while hungry, they all end up talking about food.

"I don’t know if this is a good idea, Aayla." Bly is whining, and he knows it, but meeting Aayla's Master did not sound like fun. Jedi Master Vos had a reputation for walking on the dark side, and even if Bly had been told that Vos had never fallen, there were still things Bly did not want to do. Meeting the slightly homicidal buir of the women he loved was one of them.

Aayla grins at him and slides her hand into his. "Don’t worry, Bly. I'll protect you.

Bly is sure his eyes are heart-shaped as he follows her down the corridor. Maybe he is even floating. It sure feels like it.

When they get to the door, Aayla didn’t knock, she just walks straight in. First mistake. Bly takes a discreet look around the apartment and does a double-take. "Fox?!"

And that is indeed Commander Fox, sitting in Master Vos’ kitchen naked from the waist up, or at least Bly assumes Fox is wearing pants. He can’t see through the kitchen counter Fox is sitting behind. 

The man in question looks up from his datapad. "General Secura, Bly. Good morning." 

Bly is gaping, but Aayla has always had better composure and continues like this is not an unusual occurrence, and for all Bly knows, it might not be. Fox might be spending all his free time half-naked in Vos’ kitchen. "Good morning, Commander Fox. I'm looking for my Master?"

“Busy.” Fox reaches for his caff and takes a sip. He is looking at them with mild interest.

“Are you naked?” Bly asks but he is not sure he wants an answer. Fox looks down at himself as if he has to check, and Bly wants to know what the hell is going on.

“Not really. I’m technical wearing underwear.” Is Fox’s calm response.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Bly might be losing his mind, but this was not what he expected this morning and frankly, meeting Vos would be better than having to look right at Fox’s fat fucking tiddies. And is that a hickey on Fox’s neck? And chest and... Bly deliberately stops looking and hopes he can remove this image from his mind. If not, he is going for the bleach.

Fox, the bastard, looks slightly amused and raises his datapad. “Working.”

“In my Master’s kitchen?” Aayla asks, and Bly wants to kiss her. 

“It seemed more convenient than going back to my office.” Fox says and takes another sip of his caf. 

“How did you meet Quinlan?” Aayla crosses her arms and looks at Fox with narrowed eyes. That is a good question. Fox has never been the most social of brothers, and he has never made an effort to get familiar with any of the Jedi Generals. Bly narrows his own eyes and copies Aayla's stance.

“I met Quinlan when he was arrested in connection to one of my cases.” Fox explains and sets his cup down to meet her eyes straight on.

“Ah, and when was this?” Aayla sounds amused, and she takes one step back to brush her arm against Bly’s, he might be projecting his feelings a little, but this is Fox. Uptight, fun ruining Fox. Sitting naked in some Jedi’s kitchen like this is a thing he does. A Jedi, he might add, he meets in prison! 

“Yesterday. General Windu read me in on the mission, and now we are working together.” Fox still sounds so calm, and that is what finally pushes Bly over the edge.

“Yesterday!? What the kriff, Fox? I have known you since you were decanted-” “I’m older than you, Bly.” “-and you’ve always had a stick up your ass-” There is a slight thump from behind the kitchen counter, but Bly doesn't notice he’s too busy getting his mind blown. “- and now you’re sleeping with some random Jedi you just met. So I repeat. What. The. Kriff. Fox?”

He stares Fox down, and Bly is not leaving until he gets answers. He left his brother alone on Coruscant once, and look how that turned out. Bly was out there fighting in a war with a Jedi he could trust with his life while Fox was on his own against a kriffing Sith! And the worst part is that Bly knew something was wrong. He knew his brother and Fox had changed the longer he was stuck on Coruscant, and there had been nothing Bly could do about it. He is not making the same mistakes twice. 

Fox must read it in his face because he puts his datapad down, rests his elbows on the table, and rubs at his face. Fox looks down and studies his lap for a second, then looks up again. 

“Quinlan killed Count Dooku.” The words throw Bly for a loop. This was not the way he expected the conversation to go. Fox looks at him and then continues. “And he takes orders.”

That makes Bly splutter, but Fox doesn't even twitch. Bly knows his brother, so he takes a second to collect his composure and think it over. To read between the lines of what Fox is saying. 

He knows Fox is going to therapy and a soul healer for what Palpatine did to Fox's mind, and even back on Kamino, Fox had been all about control. It was what earned him the job as Commander of the Coruscant Guard and placed him right within Palpatine's grasp, what lead to Fox losing all control over his own decisions. And there's the answer Bly's looking for. Vos is strong enough to kill a Sith, but he lets Fox keep control, and that makes him feel safe enough to let the Jedi in. 

Bly relaxes his shoulders, and Fox grins at him. “He is also hot as fuck, and his hand are as big as my-.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Bly groans and puts his hands over his ears. He really should remember what a bastard Fox can be. They both grew up with Wolffe and Cody, so it was mostly a defense mechanism, but sometimes he still forgets. “I don't need to know anything more about your sex life.”

Bly turns to look at Aayla, and she smiles at him. “It seems we will have to meet your Master another time.” If Bly doesn't sound too crestfallen, that’s his problem. He doesn't have to meet Vos today. His execution has been put off, and Bly will enjoy this day as much as possible by spending it with Aayla. She leans forward and kisses him softly. When she pulls back, Aayla is grinning. 

“Say hi to Quinlan for me when you see him.” She looks at Fox over Bly’s shoulder, and her tone of voice is highly amused and very suggestive. Bly looks back at Fox to see him blushing slightly, and Bly glances between them with narrowed eyes. He is missing something here, but Aayla takes his hand and pulls him out of the room. “Come, will see if we can find Kit. He wanted us to go swimming with him.”

He absolutely loves this woman, but Bly is also a helpless bisexual. Putting him in close quarters with both of them in minimal clothing while wet will kill him. Bly grins and follows. But what a way to go.

\--

The door closes, and Fox waits another couple of seconds before he looks down to meet Quinlan’s innocent expression. Fox raises an eyebrow. That look is not gonna work on him. “You didn't want to say hi to your former Padawan?”

Quinlan pulls of Fox’s dick with a wet pop and licks his lips. “I was busy, and it's rude to speak with your mouth full, or so I've been told.” He is grinning up at Fox all wide-eyed innocence, but he doesn't tuck Fox’s dick back into his underwear.

Fox reaches down, lets his palm rest against Quinlan’s jaw, and runs his thumb over his bottom lip. “You are aware that I’m never gonna be able to look General Secura in the eyes again?” 

The Jedi hums and leans into the touch, looking unrepentant. “You'll manage. I have faith in you.” 

Fox chuckles, shifts his grip to the back of Quinlan’s neck, and tugs him up, off his knees. Quinlan comes willingly and places his hands on Fox’s thighs to keep steady as he leans in to kiss him. The kiss is slow and full of heat, and Fox can taste himself on Quinlan’s tongue. It's not entirely unpleasant.

“You like my hands.” Quinlan teases, but the effect is ruined by how breathless he sounds when he pulls away to look at him.

“And you seem to have a thing for my chest.” Fox counters. The Jedi laughs, kisses him again, and uses the kiss to distract Fox long enough to get a hand on said chest. 

“What you have, Fox, is the best rack on Coruscant.” Quinlan teases a nipple, and Fox bites his lip in retaliation. 

“And you would know this how?” Fox asks.

Quinlan shrugs and smirks at him. “I have slept my way through half of the galaxy, at least. So you could say I’m an expert on the subject.”

Fox huffs, lifts his legs to wrap around Quinlan’s waist. The Jedi slides his hands under Fox’s thigh and lifts him to hold him against his body. Fox throws his arms around the Jedi’s shoulders and makes a noise of surprise. He is not a lightweight, and Quinlan is holding him up without looking even a little strained.

“You okay?” Quinlan asks and kisses his jaw. It the highest he can reach the moment.

“I’m fine.” Fox shifts his grip to Quinlan’s biceps and swallows. He can barely get his hands around them. “I need you to take me back to bed.”

Quinlan doesn't move. “I promised to cook you breakfast.” Fox rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss him. 

“Technical, you said dinner.” Fox murmurs when he pulls back. “You can cook for me later.”

“No.” Quinlan turns, puts Fox down on top of the counter while kissing him, and then leaves Fox sitting there to make him breakfast. Fox looks down on himself. He’s half-naked, his still hard dick hanging out, and Quinlan just left him here. “I promised to make your food, and I will make your food.”

“It can wait.” Fox is amused but also quite desperate. He wants Quinlan back in his arms. 

“You need to eat, Fox.” Quinlan grins over his shoulder at him and drops his eyes to Fox’s dick. “You’re gonna need the energy to keep up with what I want to do with you.”


	6. That doesn't sound to bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plo Koon looks around the table and surveys the other Masters. Shaak Ti looks thoughtful and Plo narrowed his eyes, Shaak is an incredible strategist and Pol doesn't want to lose out to her on this. Depa must have the same thought because she stands up and leans over the table. 
> 
> “Stay away from my troopers, Shaak.” Depa threatens. “I will cry challenge if you try anything.” 
> 
> One of Shaak’s lek twitches in amusement and she smiles at Depa, showing off her fangs. “Oh, Master Billaba, I’m looking forward to it.”

Plo Koon looks around the table and surveys the other Masters. Shaak Ti looks thoughtful, and Plo narrowed his eyes. Shaak is an incredible strategist, and Pol doesn't want to lose to her on this. Depa must have the same thought because she stands up and leans over the table. 

“Stay away from my troops, Shaak.” Depa threatens. “I will cry challenge if you try anything.” 

One of Shaak’s lek twitches in amusement, and she smiles at Depa, showing off all her teeth. “Oh, Master Billaba, I’m looking forward to it.”

Depa’s lips twitches, she turns on her heels and walks away, not quite at a run, but very close. They watch her go, and Plo stands up with as much dignity he can muster, he glances at Shaak, and they eye each other verily. 

“Must the best Jedi win.” Plo says, and if he is walking a little faster than usual, no one can blame him. He needs to find Wolffe. Now. 

\--

He finds Wolffe in the barracks with the rest of the Wolfpack, and Plo is greeted cheerfully when he steps in. 

“General, care to join us for a drink.” Comet calls out, raising his drink.

“Unfortunately not, Comet.” Plo declines. “I need to speak with you, Wolffe. If you have the time to walk with me?” 

The rest of the troops glances at each other in concern, and Plo almost winces. His emotions must be clear in his body language.

“Of course, General.” Wolffe agrees and stands up to join Plo. On the way out, he sees Wolffe sending his men a significant look and Plo sights.

“Everything is fine, Commander.” Plo is trying to be reassuring, but Wolffe doesn’t look convinced.

“What’s the problem, General?” 

“No problem, Commander. Have you heard about the New Jedi Code?” Plo inquiries.

Wolffe snorts and nods. “I got a comm from Bly earlier this morning.” He grins at Plo. “He walked into Master Vos’ kitchen and found a naked Fox.”

“Ah.” Plo huffs. “I was unaware that they knew each other?”

“According to Bly, they meet yesterday when Vos was arrested.” Wolffe says with a smirk. Plo has seen the way Wolffe and Commander Fox interact and knows there will be endless mocking coming Fox’s way.

“That does sound like Quinlan.” Pol agrees and looks around. They are in a secluded hallway, and this might be a good time as any. “Commander Wolffe, the Jedi Code has changed and the new one gives us options in the way we interact with the people in our lives.” Plo pauses and gathers his thought. He did not think this would be this hard.

“General, what's going on?” Wolffe crosses his arms. 

“It seems I’m a little nervous.” Plo chuckles and looks at Wolffe. “As you know, there are different kinds of love and relations.” Plo stops and tires again. “I was discussing the New Code with Master Billaba and Master Tii earlier, and we came to realize what the New Code lets us do, what it lets us claim.” Plo stops and takes a breath.

Wolffe frowns. “Claim what, General?”

“A family. It lets us claim and raise children for our own.” Plo looks at Wolffe. “I know that some in the Wolfpack call me buir, and I now have the opportunity to make that official.”

Wolffe blinks and blinks again. “You want to adopt the Wolfpack as your kids.”

“Yes.” Plo agrees.

“You can do that?” 

Plo answer comes quick. “The New Code is weary loose in its definitions, and Depa, Shaak, and I are willing to fight that battle if it comes to it.”

Wolffe is grinning at him. “You sound a little defensive there, buir.”

Plo huffs, and when he looks up, he channels all his convictions at Wolffe. “I will always fight for you and your brothers, Wolffe.”

“I know.” Wolffe says, then he clears his throat. “How do you want to do this, General?”

Plo holds out his hand, and when Wolffe reaches out to take it, Plo clasps Wolffe's forearm instead. “Ni kyr’tayl gai sa’ad Wolffe.”

Wolffe blinks, opens his mouth, and then grins at him. 

“We have to fill out some paperwork and such, of course.” Plo turns to walk back to the barracks. "But that should be easy.”

They walk for a while before Wolffe stops. “Wait, do this mean I can take your last name?”

Plo puts a hand on Wolffe’s shoulder, and he is trying to keep his amusement out of his voice but he is not sure he is successful. “Wolffe.” He waits until Wolffe look at him to continue. “It would be my honor if you choose to take my name.”

“Wolffe Koon.” He is grinning at Plo. “That doesn't sound too bad.”

“No, it doesn't.” Plo agrees.

\--

When they return to the barracks and have explained the situation, there is an uproar of excitement. 

“Wait.” Sinker calls out. “Are you gonna adopt the entire GAR?”

Crossing his arms, Plo chuckles. “No, I don’t think I will be allowed to do that, considering Master Billaba will cry challenge if Master Tii or I even come close to poaching one of her troopers.” Plo hums thoughtfully. “Although Master Tii did seem ready to take up that challenge.”

“General Tii?” Comet looks confused, he probably hasn’t had much interaction with her and has therefore only seen her in full Jedi robes and perfect Jedi composure.

Plo nods. “She says she has a claim on every trooper that went through training on Kamino under her watch.”

“That over half the GAR,” Boost looks incredulous. “and several of the vode in 104th Battalion!” The Wolfpack looks at each other and then back at Plo.

“Yes.” Plo agrees. “Which is why I suggest we don't linger here but continues to the rest of the Battalion before Master Tii. I heard she was going to the 501st first, so we have some time, but we better move quick.”

“Yes, buir.” The Wolfpack scrambles quickly and is on their way to find the rest of 104th.

\--

Master Windu looks very unimpressed with the three Jedi Masters standing in front of him, and Plo reminds himself that they have done nothing wrong, the New Code allows for attachment, and that Master Windu has no power over who he claims as his children. The disapproving picture is slightly ruined by the fact that Commander Ponds is standing behind Windu holding a sleepy zabrak to his chest, trying and failing to suppress his smile.

“The three of you have adopted almost all of the troops. What were you thinking?” Windu demands, and Plo thinks that is a slight exaggeration. He exchanges a look with Depa, but Shaak beats them both to it.

“You’re just irritated I have got to the 91st first.” She sounds incredibly smug.

“They are my men. You had no right!” Windu levels a finger at her.

“You better watch your tone, Windu.” Shaak continues. “Or I might not leave Lightning Squadron alone.”

Master Windu takes a deep breath and narrows his eyes at her. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” Shaak is grinning at Windu.

Plo might admit that they went slightly overboard in their excitement, and he doesn’t regret it, but they need to keep the peace. “Just because one trooper has said yes to the adoption by one of us doesn't mean they can't agree to be adopted by someone else as well.” All three of the other Jedi look at him, and then they eye each other with new interest.

“Ponds, call a meeting with the 91st. I need to speak to them.” Windu is back to his usual level headed self, and everyone relaxes somewhat.

“Of course, Mace.” Ponds sounds amused when he answers.

“Did you tell Skywalker you adopted his men?” Windu asks.

“No, why?” Shaak smirks. “Afraid I can't take him in a one-on-one fight?”

“I more worried about the collateral damage.” Mace huffs, but all traces of anger is gone.

“Don't worry, Mace.” Shaak says. “I'll keep it to a minimum.”

“Does this adoption extend to Padawans?” Yoda inquires, and all the Masters freezes and turns to the door to look at him.

“I don't see why not.” Depa folds her hands in front of her and glances at Plo for support.

“Hm.” The old Master nods. “Excuse me. I have some things to attend to.” That is all he says and walks away, making the Jedi exchange uncertain looks. The old Master has raised over half the Jedi in the temple. This can get messy.

“Mace.” Ponds interrupts their thought. He has hoisted Veda higher up on his shoulder where she is snoring. Veda has spent the entire day with Lightning Squad out on Coruscant while Mace dealt with the Senate, and she had been sleeping when they handed her back at sundown. “The men are gathering in the barracks.” 

Mace’s face softens at sight, and Depa sniggers, but Mace has been dealing with her since she was tiny, so he ignores her with well-practiced ease. “Good, we’ll meet them there.”

Plo watches them go, and he feels content for the first time in a long time. The war is over, and the Jedi has a future, and a bright one if the joy and happiness floating through the Force in anything to go by. The temple has not been this light in years.


End file.
